Surprise
by ulrichXyumi12321
Summary: The gang is graduating see what happens as they part ways...or do they?
1. The day

Disclaimer- I do not own code lyoko or any other thing on this fan fic if I did I would be rich and not writing this.

HI this is my first fan fic so it probably sucks...if it is any good please review so I know what to do.

Chapter 1- Graduation day

As the day continues everyone ad Kadics is very tense(Yes Kadics has a high school). Graduation day is here and Aelita hasn't been materialized and now the gang has to leave and go there separate ways. Yumi and Ulrich are also sad, as they have not expressed their feelings to each other.

Of course Jeremy has his door locked and hates himself for not materializing Aelita. Odd is alone he is just thinking about what is going to happen to him.

The upside is Odd and Ulrich got their grades up and everyone has sent their applications to colleges everywhere. Jeremy is valedictorian and will get to any college (it is already chosen). Sissy is dumping school and going into modeling.

ULRICH's ROOM

KNOCK KNOCK "Come in" says Ulrich

Odd opens the door and plops on his bed.

"Dude you gotta stop mopin around we all know you like Yumi"

"I know but its to late now", "no it's not go tell her you never know what could happen."

All of the sudden the principle walks in with a big stack of letters in his arms. "Here you are your college acceptation letters"

"Oh shit I forgot about these," says Ulrich "Oh man me to"

"Well there's only one thing to do... OPEN THEM!!!"

"OH MY GOD I WAS EXCEPTED TO E.P.I.T.A!!!!!(Actual School)

"What school was that..."I SAID E.P.I.T.A you know the computer one.

"Oh holy shit I did two" "WHAT NO WAY"

With that they get into a wrestling match because they are so happy.

Yumi bursts into the room "I WAS EXCEPTED INTO E.P.I.T.A.!!"

Ulrich & Odd-O.O

"What" WHAT" O.O

"What is it" "WE WERE TO!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HOLY CRAP"

Ulrich thinking-"this is the perfect time to tell her how I feel"

Jeremy bursts in "I WAS ACCEPTED IN TO E.P.I.T.A" Everyone else-O.O

"My god you all were to"..NOD

You wont believe this but I checked and it has the remnants of project xanadu (stole from some1 sry but its sounds so cool). "I still have a chance to materialize AELITA!!!!!!!...I am going to tell here about this" Odd-"HE wont be back for a while he will like make out with the screen or something." Ulrich-"odd will you please um leave for a sec I need to talk to Yumi.. Odd giggles and leaves. "Ulrich I know what you are going to say and.... I love you to" "Will you say yes or no to that." All of the sudden Ulrich leans forward and passionately kisses Yumi. Yumi is shocked but then gives in and they part when they need air. "Yumi my answer is yes I do love you.. Now we need to get ready for the graduation." Goodbye Ulrich". Yumi leaves and Odd comes in. "O my god you kissed didn't you. "Well um ye..No...I don't know" "HA I KNEW IT" "I'm telling Jeremy" Odd leaves and with that everyone begins the preparation for the big moment.

The end of chapter one

"That absolutely sucked."

Ulrich-"don't say that I kissed Yumi"

"O ya sure you get the good part out of it"

Ulrich-"by the way is Jeremy making out with the computer screen?"

"I don't know I haven't decide yet"

Ulrich-"Decide soon or Ill go all samurai on you"

"Ok whatever"

PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO IF IT SUCKED TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Graduation

Disclaimer- I do not own code lyoko or any thing else on this fan fic.

This is part two yay...... Ok this is gonna be short I can't write to much on the graduation so here goes nothing.

On the Podium

Principle-"Now I would like to introduce the valedictorian of the class..Jeremy (I am going with no last names IS THAT OK)

Jeremy-speech"I must say that I have had a great 7 years in the Kadics system, I have made new friends and had many adventures (they don't have a clue) I was always having fun. In middle school we met Jim who is just as much a troublemaker as the kids

FLASHBACK

On school antenna- "hey what are you kids doing here trying to stop me from disconnecting the tower huh well go awa...BUZZZZZZZZZZZZ electrocuted.

End flashback

In high school my friends were able to keep up with my grades somehow...

Flash back

Ulrich whispers to odd" ok jeremy's page says the answer to number 5 is q 6 is e 7- a..etc

End flash back

And we all had our adventures. In time we grew close and become great friends. Etc etc.

In the audience

Ulrich- "my god Jeremy is taking a while

Yumi-"Hey this is his moment "

Odd-"Your right its his moment to shine"

Yumi-"O my god Odd you actually do have emotions"

Odd- "I take that as an insult"

Jeremys speech finishes.

Principle- "Now we would like to have the class of 2009(that's actually my class) TO rise and get their diplomas"

Everyone gets there diplomas and will all be heading for E.P.I.T.A in one month and a week in which they will still be in Kadics getting ready to leave hoping XANA wont attack.

END

Ok that sucked

Ulrich-well ya It did

O you wanna go

Ulrich- bring it

I fight Ulrich

Fight over and it's a draw(Ulrich actually rules though)

I will bring lyoko in to this next chapter I promise please don't hurt me for this sucking


	3. The factory for the last time

Disclaimer-I do not own code lyoko if I did this would be an episode not a fic.

Thanks to all who reviewed my first 2 chappies.

Chapter 3

Preparations for leaving

Yumi's room

"Wow leaving Kadics already an we all thought it was goodbye" she thought

"At least we will have another chance to materialize Aelita"

With her suitcase in front of her nearly full she could only day dream about Ulrich. They were older now and this could turn into a serious relationship. If it did she was ready, because she loved Ulrich to, it had been proved by their first kiss.

Meanwhile in Ulrich's room

"Hey Odd can you believe were leaving Kadics"

"I know it went by so fast but we get another chance at materializing Aelita"

"True"

Then Ulrich went into one of his periodic trances, the ones where all he thought about was Yumi. She was always on his mind he loved her and she loved him he knew they were old enough to go into a serious relationship, but he should just go slow for now

"Ulrich"

"Hello"

"ULRICH STOP FANTASICING!!!!"

"Huh wa"

"Hello you just kinda looked like you were gonna like faint"

"Oh sorry"

"Ya and just look at the computer Jeremy's tryin to reach us."

All of the sudden the power goes out.

On all of the gangs mind is one thing "X.A.N.A"

Jeremy's text message to everyone

Its Jeremy go to the factory immediately an if you need more encouragement... XANA ATACK!!!!!!!!!!!!

The entire gang runs to the factory knowing that this could be the last trip to the factory. When they reach the factory Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi take the elevator to the scanner room. Over the intercom they here:

"Immediate departure...to the polar region.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Ulrich"

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Ulrich"

"Virtualization!"

All three characters floated in air in lyoko while they were being cirtualized and then were dropped to the virtual ground.

"God its cold" says Odd (like always)

"Maybe running will warm you up?"

"Hey Aelita"

"The tower is this way follow me"

They start running, and in Odd's case trying to warm up.

"Guys! Xana has taken control of an airplane over the Atlantic Ocean.

"So 1 plane over the Atlantic isn't much of a threat."

"The plane is carrying the most powerful weapon on earth...The NEWTRON BOMB!

"O crap"

He's gonna bomb us"

"No shit"

"Actually he's not bombing us

"What the US"

"No actually he's bombing the ocean'

"That's not that bad"

"You don't get it do you... Its so powerful it will create a tsunami about half a mile high destroying all costal cities."

"You know what that means"

"What?"

"RUN LIKE HELL"

After those words the group runs as fast as they can with the entire coasts lives at stake.

They find the tower guarded by two mega tanks two krabs and three blocks.

"Ok Odd you shoot at the blocks, Yumi you get the krabs, Ill take the mega tanks."

"Just clear a path so Aelita can get through all she needs is to be in the tower."

"Ok"

"Lets do this"

"Ready, set, GO!!!!"

They take off running like there is no tomorrow. Odd takes out 2 of the 3 blocks in his first charge, then he swiftly dodges a laser by doing a twisting handstand and firing another arrow destroying the block. He then runs over to help Yumi.

"Yumi 30 life points left," Jeremy informs her

She took out one crap but the second has her pined and her fan is behind the krab. The krab then takes a hit to the back by a laser arrow and runs. Now Yumi and Odd help Ulrich. But he doesn't need help, he used triplicate and kill ed one then used fusion and using all his strength pushed the laser from the other tank back into it destroying it.

They are congratulating each other while Aelita enters the tower.

Aelita walks to the middle of the base and floats to the top. Whe puts her hand on the screen. Meanwhile the gang is standing there when the krab jumps back and fires a laser hitting Yumi. She is to close to the edge and begins to fall into the digital sea. Back in the tower Aelita types in the lyoko code and the files start to fall

Yumi is falling and Ulrich is yelling no while odd kills the krab

Return to the past now....

Just a little cliffy the next one will be up soon so please R&R this


	4. SCHOOL SUUKSinfo for ppl readin

Reviews may become harder to come by. School sucks I have had 5 prjects in engish alone

If I get bad grades I will have to sneak writing these at night so don't get mad if I don't post for a like a few days k.


	5. Moving day

Sorry guys I was gonna update but then I had to go to the hospital (I broke my leg) I have now broken both legs and arms in my life I feel proud. I'm not getting into how I broke my leg lets just say it involves me running from my brother and a balcony(also I was penalized for grammar on another story). ANYWAY here is my next chappie.

All of the boys stand in the factory with their heads down. They had saved the coast but did not save Yumi. Silent tears were streaking down Ulrich's face because he had just finally gotten together with Yumi but he could not keep her from going into the sea, Even worse was this time their was no materialization program to get her back, But all of the sudden odd had one of his rare ideas.

"Hey Ulrich"

"What Odd"

"Did you actually see Yumi fall into the sea?"

"No I was to sad I didn't look"

"Well then we should check the scanners"

"Why?"

"If her scanner is open she would be alive right Jeremy?"

"Right lets go"

They all run to elevator and a glimpse of hope is now in Ulrich's eyes. They reach the scanners and they are all open!

"Oh my god"

"Guys where is the last place Yumi was when we at the factory"

"She was with us"

"SURPRISE!"(ITS YUMI!)

"AHHHHHHH"

"Your alive"

"Uh ya"

"Guys calm down we still have to finish packing remember"

"Crap our plane leaves in 3 hours we better finish and get to the airport."

With that they all run and get packed to leave to the airport.

At the airport

It was all going fine until they went through ax-ray and Odd forgot about Kiwi.

Secrity guard"Hey kid I think you left ur dog in your bag.'

"O crap Kiwi"

"It's fine just take your dog and leave"

"Ok"

They enter the terminal and go to there gate E3. But just then their gjoy ends when they see Sissy and here gang there to.

"Ulrich dear"

"What do you want"

"I was just wondering what seat you were sitting in on the plane."

"Lets see not next to yours"

"Oh but you are I checked"

"Now sissy dear you are very predictable my father paid for us to sit fist class and it seems you are in coach"

Sissy storms off mad that her plan hadn't worked (like it would any ways)

"You didn't tell us we were first class"

"It was supposed to be a surprise but oh well"

"And how did you no that sissy tried to sit next to us"

"I saw her at the counter talking to the person so I supposed she was trying to get a seat near me, so I called my dad and he found 4 seats first class together so we took them."

"Cool"

"I guess there boarding us now"

"I hope you guys are comfortable it's a 5 hour flight"

"Its first class how could we not"

"Right well lets get on the pland and hope I can connect to Aelita"

"Ok I think this is how we will sitYumi gets window ill get middle Odd can have the aisle and Jeremy can be alone on the otherside of the aisle"

"Right leave the lovebirds alone"

"Haha very funny Odd"

They board the plane and head off to their new school..together

End of chappie

"SO how was that"

"Terrible"(Ulrich)

"Making fun of the cripple aye"

"Yes"

"I may be a cripple but I have my airsoft guns

Shoots at Ulrich

"Hey what the stop ow that hurts"

evil laugh

"Cower beneath me"

R&R Please


End file.
